Stop Being So Protective Even Though I Love it
by Bade-Stories
Summary: Andre, Tori, Jade, and Beck go to NOZU to get some sushi but a couple of guys from Tori and Jade's past come back to bother them. How will Beck react? And what will he do when he finds out about Jade and Moose?


"hey babe?" Beck called to me through the bathroom door. "Yea" i groaned back.  
"You know where my blow dryer is?" He asked. I sighed loudly then grabbed the blow dryer off the ground , flung the bathroom door open and threw it at him. "thanks" he smiled then plugged it in.  
"You take longer than me to do your hair, that is pretty sad" I said loudly over the sound of the hair dryer.  
"Hey my hair is my staple, I need to keep it perfect" beck defended. I just rolled my eyes and checked the time on my phone.  
"We are going to be late going to NOZU" I reminded him. "Why do you care if we are late I thought you didn't want to go" beck pointed out. Damn I was caught in a lie. I mean I did say I didn't want to go but I guess a part of me does not mind hanging out with Tori and Andre as much as I say I hate it.  
"Whatever just hurry" I snapped. Beck smiled then finished doing his hair and we headed out the door to his car.  
"you look nice" beck looked me up and down as I got in the car. I rolled my eyes then leaned over and gave him a kiss. Beck smiled then we headed to NOZU.

"Hey guys" Tori waved to us as we walked into NOZU. She was sitting with Andre at a booth and of course they ordered without us. I HATED that.  
"You guys couldn't wait to order?" I snapped as I sat down in the booth next to Beck. "Jade" Beck nudged me to knock it off but I ignored him.  
"Sorry Andre made me" Tori pointed to Andre with an annoyed look on her face. "Hey I need to eat" Andre defended then started to eat his sushi.  
"Whatver I want food now" I demanded as I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms.  
"Jade relax the waitor will come over in a min-" Beck began.  
"WAITOR!" I yelled, everyone in the restruant freezed then a small nerdy guy with a notepad and pen ran up to me. "Or you can just do that" beck sighed.  
"C-Can I t-take your order?" The short waitor studdered. "Yea I want an eggroll with a bowl of rice and he will have the same thing" I ordered. Then waitor nodded then ran off to the kitchen.  
"That is not what I was going to order" Beck told me. I sighed then turned to him "Too bad that is what you're getting" I hissed. Beck rolled his eyes then put his arms around my shoulder. I loved how fighting wasn't even fighting to us. We never really despise each other or anything its justa normal thing to fight.  
"I gotta run to the bathroom" Andre anounced to the table then climbed out of the booth.  
"I'll come I gotta go too" Beck said then got out of the booth. They both disapeared into the bathroom which just left me and Vega. great.  
"So Jade how did you do on Sikowitz's assignment?" Tori asked as she sipped her soda.  
"I got an A obviously." I stated the crossed my arms. It was silent for a moment before Tori cleared her throat. "Do you wanna know how I did?" She asked.  
"No" I said blankly then took one of her sushi rolls and ate it. After a few more agonizing minutes of sitting with Tori I saw two boys walking to the table. "Thank god they are back" i sighed thinking it was Andre and Beck.  
"Uh Jade they aren't" But Tori was interupted when the two guys, two very familiar guys sat next to us in the booth.  
"Look its our song birds" The one said and the other one smiled creepily. It was the guys who were bothering us and wouldn't take a hint so we sang them a song...they still didn't get it.  
"Hey we want some more songy song action" The one said to Tori. Tori flinched away from him .  
"You're hair is like a black sea of purple" The other one said as he touched my curls.  
"get off me NOW!" I snapped. "That didn't even make sense" Tori looked at him puzzled.  
"You girls miss us?" The one asked Tori, completely ignoring that we were not interested.  
"Nope" Tori sighed then took another bite of her sushi.  
"Well we missed you girls" The other one creepily put his arm around my shoulder. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it to his back. "OW What's that for" He cried.  
"DO NOT TOUCH ME" I Yelled then pushed him away. Well Don't you know that FREAK sat back down next to me.  
"Please go away" Tori said as she cringed away from the boy. "Come on you know you love us" He started to lean torward me but before I could rip his eys lips off I saw Beck grab the collar of his shirt and kift him out of the booth.  
"Who the hell are you and why are you bothering my girlfriend?" Beck threatened. The boy swallowed hard and started sweating.  
"Sorry I didn't k-know she had a boyfriend" He held his hands in the hair defensively.  
"Well now you know. If you even are in a 50 foot radius of her I promise you will be missing limbs. Got it?" Beck angrily stared him down.  
"Y-YEA totally I get it" He studdered. Beck threw him on the ground. "Now get out of here" He yelled then the guy ran out of NOZU faster then you could say scissors.  
"And you," Andre looked at the other guy who was bothering Tori. "What are you her boyfriend?" The boy asked. Andre fluttered his eyes in shock for a second then shook his head.  
"No but obviously she does not like you, get out" Andre threatened. The guy got up and ran out as well then Beck and Andre sat back down in the booth.  
"Thank you I was about to rip his eyes out" I said then gave Beck and big kiss. He wrapped his hand around mine then said, "I just saw some guy trying to touch you and something just snapped in me that told me to kill him" Beck explained.  
"Good, see now you know how I feel when girls are around you" I pointed out. Beck sighed then kissed my forehead. "Sorry" He said then our nerdy waitor came over with our food.  
"Its about time" I complained then started eating my food. "thanks" beck said when he got his food then we both started scarfing down our food. We haven't eaten since lunch okay we were hungry.  
"I Can't believe those guys remembered us though" Tori brought up as we all continued eating. I looked her as if to tell her "shutup dont bring it up in front of Beck" but she didn't catch on.  
"You knew those guys?" Beck looked at me puzzled. I sighed in annoyance. I wasn't going to tell him about it so thanks Tori for spilling that.  
"Yea back when you and I were broken up and Tori and I had to go on that stupid weird date Sikowitz set us up on. Well we came here to eat and those guys kept bothering us so we sang them a song to make them go away blah blah blah and they didn't listen the end" I explained then stuffed some rice in my mouth.  
"So what do you mean by bother?" Beck asked. He looked a little jealous and I loved that.  
"I don't know they kept trying to flirt with us but they were annoying but its over with so lets move on" I snapped. I did not want to talk about the past any longer since it wasn't the best time.  
"Aw come on Jade he just wants to know" Tori chimed in. I glared at her until she cowered away and sipped her water. "Besides its not nearly as bad as the Moose thing so I don't know why you don't want to talk about it" Tori reminded me. I shook my head to her so she would get the hint to SHUT UP! but stupid Vega never catches on.  
"What Moose thing?" Beck looked at me angrily. "Nothing I had a crush on him you know that" I lied and sipped my soda nervously. "Oh...he doesn't know I'm sorry" Tori said I glared at her then mouthed, "Shutup!"  
"I don't know what Jade?" Beck snapped. I nervously tapped my fingers on the table but Beck kept his gaze on me. "Stop looking at me like that" I snapped.  
"Not until you tell me" Beck stated. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my rice but Beck took my rice bowl. "Dude!" I snapped.  
"Tell me" He demanded as he held my bowl. I grunted angrily then sighed in defeat. I guess I was going to have to tell him sooner or later.  
"Thanks Vega" I hissed and Tori gave me an apologetic look. "Okay so you know How I wasn't at Karaoke Dokie for you're Tickle Aid thing" I began. Beck nodded.  
"Well maybe I was with Moose" I mumbled then looked the other direction.  
"With who?" Beck looked infuriated. "I was with Moose" I turned and glared at him. I hated when he treated me like I was a little kid being scolded.  
"And what did you do with Moose?" Beck asked angrily. "Nothing" I yelled but that was a lie. Beck looked at me seriously then said ," I am not dumb Jade what went on?" He demanded. I stabbed one of my sushi rolls and turned to face Beck.  
"We kissed okay! we kissed and that was it so you can stop talking about it now!" I yelled then leaned back and crossed my arms. "You what?" Beck looked beyond pissed.  
"Oh like you have any reason to be mad I saw you try and kiss Vega and you kissed Trina so don't even get mad at me" I snapped. "I am not mad at you Jade okay I am just..." Beck took a deep breath. "Okay I am mainly mad at Moose since he was my friend and I know we weren't dating so I have no right to be mad" Beck said but as he talked he was clenching a sushi roll in his hands.  
"You uh kinda killed your sushi" Andre pointed out. Beck threw the sushi on the plate then sighed.  
"Look stop being mad you have to right to be mad" I stated. Beck took another deep breath then faced me.  
"I am not mad okay. I am not mad" He said but I knew he was. "Now you know how I felt when I saw you with Vega" I reminded him then sipped my soda. I expected Beck to get up and walk away or be a little baby and mope the rest of the night but I felt his arm go around my waist then he lifted up my chin and kissed me sweetly on the lips.  
"Sorry for making you feel that way" He whispered then smiled at Andre and Tori and continued eating his food.

After we ate we got the check then headed to the parking lot to leave.  
"I can't believe its already 9" Andre said looking at his watch. "seriously? I have a project due Monday I need to work on" Tori groaned and I just rolled my eyes.  
"You do school work over the week?" I asked Vega. "Well yea I want to get a good grade" Tori defended. I l just laughed at her lameness then I let go of Beck's hand so I could put my phone in my bag. I stopped paying attention to where I was walking and I looked down to unzip my bag but as I did that I felt my foot hit one of the cement parking spots then my ankle twist as I flew to the ground.  
"Jade!" I heard Beck yell and run over to me. "Ugh"I groaned as I tried to stand up but my ankle throbbed.  
"Wait here I'll grab the first aid kit I have in my trunk" Beck ran over to his truck then Tori sat down next to me and kept asking me if I was okay.  
"I AM FINE" I snapped then tried to stand again but my ankle throbbed again. "Don't move" Beck comanded as he sat down and rolled up my leggings.  
"I am fine lets just go" I insisted then tried to stand again. "Jade!" Beck yelled then sat me down.  
"Your ankle is bruised and bleeding please stay still" Beck urged then he opened up the first aid box and began cleaning and wrapping my ankle. I sat there extremely embarrassed and annoyed because I never fall and get hurt I usually cause pain to others.  
"Are you done?" I asked. Beck closed the first aid Box then stood up. "yea I'm done now let me help you up" Beck grabbed my arm. I yanked my hand back, "I'm fine!" I insisted then tried to stand but failed miserably again.  
"Jade please stop I do not want you to get more hurt than you already are" Beck then picked me up and started to carrying me to his car.  
"See you guys Monday" Beck called to Andre and Tori. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled but Beck ignored me and put me in the passanger seat.  
"I know how to walk!" I snapped then flinched in pain from my ankle.  
"Your ankle is sprained I am not letting you make it worse" Beck pointed out then started out the car. "Whatever" I mumbled the Beck drove home to him RV.

"Do not even try to help me out I can do it myself" I threatened Beck as he walked over to the passanger seat door.  
"Come on Jade you can't walk" Beck pleaded. "Yes I can!" I insisted.  
"Fine I would like to see you walk" Beck opened the door for me and waited for me to get out. I rolled my eyes then took a step out on my bad ankle.  
"OW!" I screamed then slipped but Beck caught me. "Now you want me to help you?" Beck asked with a smirk on his face. "Fine" I grunted then let Beck carry me inside his RV.  
"Okay now you lay here and don't try and get up" Beck instructed then got an ice pack from his tiny frige and placed it on my ankle. "It will help with the swelling" Beck said then sat down next to me.  
"thanks" I sighed then cringed in pain when i tried to move my ankle over.  
"So tonight was an eventful night" Beck laughed. "Yea it was" I agreed.  
"But just a question you didn't like Moose a lot right?" Beck asked with a worried look on his face. I smiled because he was cute when he was jealous. I leaned up which was painful but I didn't care. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my lips gently on his.  
"No I did not like him nearly as much as I love you" I assured him. He smiled and gave me another kiss. "Jade West said something sweet" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm then we continued to kiss. Our tongues fought until mine obviously won and I explored the inside of his mouth. Beck pulled my waist closer to his and eventually wasw laying on top of me.  
"OW" I cringed when Beck accidently hit my foot. "Oh sorry forgot" Beck said then sat back up.  
"No what are you doing?" I asked and pulled him back down to me. "We can't fool around when you have a injured ankle" He pointed out. "Yea we can it will be more fun" I winked then started to unbutton his plaid shirt. He smiled then flicked off his light and we resummed our usually activities.


End file.
